


Songs that remind me of You.

by hyvesqoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (too fluffy), F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvesqoo/pseuds/hyvesqoo
Summary: When Sooyoung can't sleep at night, she writes a letter to her lover with the help of her favorite song.





	Songs that remind me of You.

「 SooYoung's POV 」

 

It's still one of these night where it seems I can't fall asleep.

 

Nowadays I know what I have to do to help me sleep, I just have to listen to one song and write a letter to Jiwoo also know as my lovely lover.

Some lyrics really help me to describe my feelings for her, even though all the letters I wrote are full of 'remember when' of our moments together but with my side of the story. So instead of love letters it's 'our moments' letters.

I decide to go on the balcony to have fresh air as it makes me calm while I look at the sky and the stars.

One of these moment I would like to have Jiwoo in my arms.

After five minutes or so, I go back in my room and sit down in front of my desk.

As I plug my earpiece on my phone, I play my favorite song at the moment.

I close my eyes to listen to the song and particularly to the lyrics.

Every sentences make me think of, at least, one moment with Jiwoo. I can't help but smile while listening to the song.

The music end and I take a pen and a peach colored paper. I play again the music and I start writing.

 

 

\- _To. Jiwooming ♡_

 

_You know I'm awkward with expressing my feelings but with these letters I hope you'll understand more how I think about you and how important you're to me. I'll quote lyrics from random songs because it reminds me of you (and us). I hope these letters will bring you happiness as much as you bring joy to my life._

 

 

**'Hey baby, can you hold my hand?'**

 

_You always say I like skinship a bit too much for your liking because I do that with everyone but you never noticed only your touch is my favorite._

_The feeling I got when you warm hands connect with mine is incredible._

_Did you notice our hands was made perfectly for each other's only?_

_Did I say I like it when you're the one who take my hand?_

_Or when we just hold each other's pinky finger?_

_Please continue to reach to my hand whenever you feel like it._

 

 

**'I will meet you every night'**

 

_Hey Jiwoo, isn't night our favorite thing? it seems like it when you happened to knock at my apartment at 10pm because you missed me so much and you wanted to see me to have a good night. Or when I ran to yours at 11pm to be by your side because you fought with your bestfriend and you were sad._

_My favorite thing to do with you at night is when we are in my or your bed and we listen to chill song while hugging and talking about random things for hours until we fall asleep._

_Or when we just cuddle in front of movies and we sleep on the sofa for the rest of the night._

_Even when you're not here at night, I have this plushie you gave me with your perfume on it. You said you're always with me and so I always think of you,_

_more than ready to meet you all over again the next day._

 

 

**'We are meant for each other'**

 

_Our friends always tell us this. We are meant for each other. I love it when they said this and you have the biggest smile on your face and all the happiness in your eyes._

_I'll never forget this expression of yours at this right moment._

_Remember when we left a club very tipsy and we ran hands in hands in an alley because we didn't know what we were doing._

_After we stopped running and laughed for nothing too, you cupped my face and leant in for a kiss._

_It was a simple moment and yet, I had this big feeling that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and continue to do silly things with you._

_Only with you._

 

 

**'Tell me that you love me'**

 

_I guess I never told you why I ask you so much time to tell me that._

_It's not for assurance or any form of insecurities._

_Jiwoo, if I ask you so many time to tell me the three words it's because everytime you tell me this, I feel like I'm on top of the world._

_Like I won the lottery and all the richness in this world._

_I have so much butterflies in my stomach when you say that._

_I think you don't know the power of your words at this moment._

_And oh gosh.. through your eyes I sense all the love you have just for me and I feel so overwhelmed by this._

_To this day I still can't believe out all of peoples, you choose me.._

_But I'm so so proud when you call me yours in front of everyone._

 

 

 _'_ **Men around you, I don't mind'**

 

_Remember at the beginning of our relationship, when we couldn't expose our relationship I was jealous of every guys that came to you to ask you out._

_You always answered with a smile that you weren't interested._

_At this time I was insecure since it was a fresh relation but with time I trusted you more than ever_

_and it's not your fault that you're so cute that boys want to be with you._

_That's why I don't even mind them now because you will always look at me with those heart eyes after someone confessed to you._

_Those eyes that reflect love only for me._

 

 

**'Don't leave my side'**

 

_This is the only thing I wish for nowadays. I can't see my life without you in it anymore._

_Even though I trust you without the slightest hesitation and you show me everyday that I am the only one for you,_

_I can't help but think maybe you'll get tired of me one day and leave my side._

_It's actually one of my biggest fear._

_I don't always say or show you how I cherish you but I can promise you I really do._

 

 

I run out of space to write another memory so I will end this letter with cheesy things she loves.

 

 _I love every single things about you Kim Jiwoo and I will try my very best to prove you that I'm very in love with you and I don't take your love for granted._ _I will try even harder to make you feel proud that you love me._

_You're so much worth it._

 

 

_I love you so much, it's always the two of us ♡_

 

 

 

I finished writing the letter but since it's a bit plain I sketch some doodles of her favorite things such as cute strawberries, penguin and even a cuter version of herself. I also didn't forget to put some stickers on the paper. 

I stop the music and let a sigh.

Ah. This letter really show how vulnerable I can be but this is my true feelings.

I left the letter on my desk and finally go back in my bed. 

I check one last time my phone and I'm surprised to see a message from Jiwoo. It's 1:25 am and she usually sleeping at this time considering she works early tomorrow but it's actually a message from 30 minutes ago.

 

I open the message and read : 'I couldn't sleep so I made something for you. I will show you for our 1st anniversary next week!! Good night Sooyoungie ♡ _'_

 

I don't know what she did but

We are really connected, huh? 

 

I'm so glad life put Jiwoo on my path and we are now walking on the same path together. For, I hope, a very very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write Sooyoung as a big softie? Yes!  
> And did you like it? I hope so haha.  
> Because we always see Chuu as the whipped one but rarely Yves so hope you appreciate this one. 
> 
> The lyrics are from the song : BLOO - I'm the one.  
> You can give it a try if you want to have a vibe for this fiction. It was my inspiration for the story. 
> 
> I don't like my style of writting, it's too simple but I hope it was still ok for you. And thank you for reading!!  
> \+ Excuse me for grammar or english mistakes.


End file.
